I'll Be Home For Christmas
by MedicLifeline
Summary: Chapter 2 to the story Merry Christmas Darling. Two former Joes get the gift they never thought they would have. This takes place before the GI Joe team is reinstated.


Bottom of Form 1

Top of Form 2

Cartoons » G. I. Joe » **I'll Be Home For Christmas**

B s : A A A

Author: MedicLifeline

Fiction Rated: T - English - General - Reviews: 10 - Published: 12-20-04 - Updated: 12-20-04

id:2180985

Bottom of Form 2

**Disclaimer -**I do not own GI Joe Hasbro does. I also do not own_ I'll Home For Christmas_.I did this for fun please do not sue. _I'll Be Home For Christmas _was_ written_ by Kim Gannon, Walter Kent, and Buck Ram. This was originally recorded by Bing Crosby

**Authors notes**** - **This was done for a challenge to a GI Joe story around the holidays request. The first half of the story was wrote by Storm "O" called _Merry Christmas Darling_Please make a point to read this wonderful first chapter I am writing the second half, or what happened with the guys. Thanks so much to "O" . Thanks so much to "O" and Scarlett Phoenix for the beta work you both did A big thanks Storm O for the coordination process I also want to thank the many fans for taking the time to read and review mine and Our ( Storm O and I's work) Please read, review, as reviews are always welcome.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

By Medic (MedicLifeline)

Rating PG 13

**Chapter 2 :**

**I 'll Be Home For Christmas**

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow, and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree _

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams _

**Somewhere in Europe….**

Lifeline and Dusty sat with the rest of their platoon; it was cold and snowing outside. Both men had been there since June and had been away from the ones they loved.

Snow was falling outside the barracks they shared with several other soldiers. They each had a single rack to sleep on with a footlocker at the end of it. Unfortunately, they were housed in the older section of the base; the newer housing had been filled before this group's arrival, all of which were there because of the recent COBRA uprisings. The building was one that had been used in cases like this since1947 and still had old, green linoleum flooring and white brick walls with the windows high up. Several of them joked that it looked like they were at boot camp all over again. The barracks had been decorated by the men with cards, stockings, and other items sent by their loved ones from back home. Someone had made a paper chain of different Christmas colors and strung it around the barracks in several places. Several soldiers had went and found a Christmas tree. Many of those in the barracks decorated it with odds and ends they had. Several of the ornaments were items the soldiers carried or had. There were several pieces of silverware, some flashlights, and from outside several pinecones were added to it. Someone made popcorn garland for it. Dusty had made a few paper cacti and camels and hung them on the tree. Lifeline had added several pairs of hemostats on a string. Someone went to a local Base Exchange and found some different glass ornaments. There was a paper star on top. Another soldier had Christmas music playing quietly off in the background Off to the side, several soldiers were playing cards, sitting on two of the cots and using a footlocker as a table. Dusty was one of them.

"I fold," Dusty commented, laying his cards down. Lifeline looked up from the book he had been reading, watching Dusty, who stood up.

"Really?" the soldier called Jones sitting next to him asked. "I figured you had a better hand."

"Funny me too," Dusty smiled. "Besides I have a letter to write to my wife." Walking away from the makeshift table, he listened to the wind howling outside. Looking up to the window, he saw the snow begin to fall harder. His mind drifted to Courtney as he daydreamed about how he met and how she eventually became his wife. They married several years after GI Joe had disbanded. Approximately five years ago, Dusty ran into Courtney passing through Fort Knox on route to his latest deployment destination. He asked the cocky tank jockey if he could write her to keep in touch. The desert trooper always thought she was cute, not because of her former modeling status, but from getting to know her while they were on the GI Joe team. However, since he was the youngest member of the team and teased about being the kid of the team, he kept his feelings for her quiet and watched as she dated other men.

Dusty and Courtney had corresponded for months, while he was deployed in the beginning, but then the letters started to lead to a bit more. Both started sharing the feelings that they had for each other. As soon as he got back to the states, Dusty was traveling to see Courtney. After dating for a few years and several more deployments and duty assignment changes between both of them, he asked her to marry him.

Lifeline and his wife, Carla, were both there on that late spring day, along with some of the other ex-GI Joes. Dusty smiled at his memories, unaware that many of his teammates could read his thoughts, especially Lifeline. The desert trooper sat down on his rack next to Lifeline's, reaching for his pad of paper to write Courtney. This Christmas was to be special for them; it was to be their first as husband and wife. Instead of being the happiest, it was turning out to be the loneliest for the trooper as he missed his wife.

"No luck with the card game, huh?" Lifeline asked, not looking away from his book.

"Nope," Dusty flatly replied to Lifeline's question, picking up the Christmas card he had gotten from Courtney along with several others.

Lifeline looked over from where he lay on his cot reading. "You know the first one away is always the hardest they say, but each one after it does not get any easier." Lifeline told him, putting his book down, knowing what the trooper was thinking, since he had been there before.

"That is what they say," Dusty quietly answered not looking at the medic, trying to focus on his letter.

Lifeline adjusted his glasses; as he lay there, the older medic understood how the younger trooper was feeling. He let his own thoughts drift back to his wife and daughter. This would be Lisa's first Christmas, and he had wanted to share in the joy of raising his daughter and particularly being there for the holidays. He knew that Carla was receiving much support from the others on base, especially from Courtney, but he still missed them and wanted to be there. Sighing, he nodded, refocusing on his book and leaving Dusty to his thoughts. Lifeline had just mailed a letter to Carla and Lisa earlier today. His heart was heavy also at the thought of being away from his family this holiday season.

**Meanwhile…**

Lt. Green was filling out paperwork as it snowed outside. Smoking a cigarette, he flicked the ashes in an ashtray. He smiled as he thought of how fast Christmas was approaching, and for a lucky few of his men, there would be a surprise that they did not know about. He had wanted to keep it a secret as not to be pestered or hurt feelings. He had four passes for the lucky men to go home for one week and come back. Lt. Green knew it would be a very short visit to say the least for those four. They would most likely get there and turn around to come back, but he knew those four, if picked, would gladly take that chance.

Taking another drag on his cigarette, he had to figure out how to distribute the passes. He picked them up and looked at the passes. _He could just leave them on his desk and not worry about it_, he thought for a brief moment. _No_, he could not do that since the men trusted him. If that came out, all respect would be lost, and he did not want that. Taking the passes, he laid them down on the corner of his desk out of the way.

As Lt. Green worked on his pile of paperwork, he thought about his dilemma. Just as he finished, a smile spread across his face and he uttered a sigh of relief. He had come up with a way to distribute the passes fairly. He would have the men draw straws.

Getting up from his desk, he walked over and put his coat on. He reached for the passes and put them in his inside pocket along with a large handful of coffee stirrers from beside the pot on a file cabinet. Counting out how many men he had, he took his pocketknife, cut four shorter than the others, and mixed them in. As he walked out of his office, he started to whistle, "I'll Be home for Christmas". When the song ended, he knew some lucky soldiers would be humming this very song shortly.

**Back at the Barracks…**

Dusty had finished writing his letter to Courtney and was licking the envelope when the door opened and a whirl of snow came into the barracks. All eyes went to the door. Realizing it was the Lieutenant, all quickly snapped to attention.

"At ease men," Lt. Green told them. "I am here on a social call," he nodded.

The soldiers warily started to relax a little, wondering what was needed for the Lieutenant to drop by and check up on them.

"What I need is for you all to listen very closely to what I have to say," Lt. Green stated. The soldiers quickly moved forward so they could hear better. Reaching into his coat, Lt. Green pulled out the four passes; each man's eyes widened upon recognizing what they were.

"You see men, I have been issued four passes to send four of you home for Christmas. The down side is that you will have only a day to a day and a half with your families when the traveling is done, but I have a feeling that is going to be alright by those who get the passes," Lt. Green stated. Continuing, he told them, "I wanted to be fair, but knowing all of you, the only thing I could think of was to draw straws. As you know, we will be redeployed to another location after next week. Therefore, this will be your only chance. Please gather round, so we can see who will be home for Christmas. I am just sorry I could not get enough for all of you."

Slowly, the men walked forward and started to pick straws. As each man pulled out a straw, some had downcast eyes realizing they did not pick the right one. Two others found out they got a pass and knew that there were two others to go. There were several "_damns_" and "_I know where I will be this Christmas_"

Dusty and Lifeline slowly walked up with several more soldiers behind them. Lifeline drew, and his eyes widened realizing he drew a short straw. He quickly stepped out of the way so another person could draw, his face not conveying any feelings. Dusty walked up and pulled a straw. His straw was long and stepped back. Lifeline caught the look of disappointment in Dusty's eyes. The last of the men pulled straws, and the final lucky soldier grabbed the last short straw.

Lt. Green looked around, "All those with short straws please step forward."

Lifeline slowly stepped forward along with the other three soldiers, his eyes going to Dusty. Lt. Green handed each man a pass that was stamped and dated. "You pack only what you need, understand? The rest of your stuff will be waiting for you in your new duty station with the rest of us. Happy holidays men," Lt. Green smiled, giving each soldier a salute, and each in turn returning the salute. Lt. Green closed his coat back up, opening the door as snow once again blew in and the wind whipped through the barracks. He walked out into the cold, closing the door behind him.

Lifeline turned to Dusty as soon as Lt. Green left. "Listen Dusty, if you want, you can have my pass," Lifeline told him trying to give him the pass.

"No, you keep it Lifeline. Carla will be looking forward to seeing you. You got it fair and square," Dusty said, putting his hands up in protest and shaking his head.

"But this is your first year, Dusty. Carla would understand. I know she would," Lifeline explained, wanting the newlywed to be home for Christmas.

"Yes, I could and I'm sure she would understand, but I cannot take you from your family either, Lifeline. Besides, Courtney would be miserable along with me knowing that I took your pass. You have Carla and Lisa," Dusty told him, starting to sit down on his cot.

Lifeline knew there was no winning this one, "Well…Dusty, I feel terrible."

"Don't Lifeline," Dusty nodded, letting Lifeline know the conversation was not going to go any further.

Lifeline started to pack his things quietly and several of the others went back to what they had been doing before. Out of nowhere, one of the older soldiers, who got a pass, walked up; it was Tex.

"Dusty, can I talk to you?" Tex asked.

"Sure," Dusty said, getting up. "Something wrong, Tex?" Dusty questioned, seeing the look on the older soldier's face.

"Well, no…I...I want you to have my pass, Dusty," Tex stammered. The older soldier never really said much; but when he did, people listened. He kept to himself, unless he felt like socializing.

"Tex, I can't take your pass," Dusty told the older soldier.

"Dusty, you are newly married, right?" Tex asked.

"Yes, what about it?" Dusty questioned, looking to Lifeline, who had stopped packing.

"Dusty …I do not have a family or a wife, you do...I made the mistake," Tex started. "I lost my wife and family. I was never home, always gone…too many holidays missed. My wife begged me…but you see, I let her slip away. Do not do that, son. Go home and be with your wife," Tex told him, looking Dusty in the eyes.

"Tex, I…uh..." Dusty stammered. Lifeline watched and listened to the two soldiers next to him. Dusty looked to Lifeline again. Lifeline slowly nodded.

"I only have one request, Dusty," Tex slowly told him as he held the pass out.

"What is it Tex?" the trooper asked, holding out his hand to take the pass.

"Give your wife a kiss and hug for me will ya?" Tex quietly asked.

"Sure, I can…anything else? Do you want me to bring you anything back from home?" Dusty replied to the older soldier, whose eyes told volumes as he took the pass from him.

"No, just what I asked," Tex nodded.

"I will, and thank you, Tex," Dusty shook his hand. "I will not forget this. Thank you so much."

"You are more than welcome. Have a happy Christmas, Dusty," Tex told him, walking back over to his cot and picking up a magazine. Dusty noticed the man's shoulders slump and a sigh escape him as he sat down on the cot and started to read his magazine.

"Dusty, you better get to packing," Lifeline told him, starting to pack again.

Dusty looked over at Lifeline, saying, "I believe I better." He glanced at his watch. Both men packed what they needed and locked up their footlockers.

The two other soldiers started to walk towards the front of the barracks. The door opened again with a cold wind blowing in; it was a transport driver.

"Those of you going to the plane, front and center. We're moving out," he yelled through the barracks. Dusty, Lifeline, and the two other soldiers walked forward. Turning around, they each waved goodbye and wished all of the soldiers, who were staying, a "Merry Christmas". There were many "good lucks", "Have safe trips", and "Happy Holidays" plus" We will see you when you get back".

The four soldiers walked out the door, closing it behind them. They continued to the Armored Personal Carrier or A.P.C. transport waiting. Lowering the gate of the A.P.C, Lifeline threw the bags up into it, climbed in, and reached his hand down to the other soldiers to help them in. After they all climbed in, Dusty closed the flap to keep the cold air out. With a lurch, they were on their way to the plane waiting to take them back to the states. They were to go from where they were, fly into Andrews AFB in Maryland, then to Scott AFB in Illinois, and finally to their home bases.

As the A.P.C drove through the snowy streets of the base, the men made small talk in the back. Each not believing their luck, but at the same time, feeling bad for those they had to leave behind. Reaching the plane, each man jumped out of the A.P.C. and walked towards the large plane before them. The plane was filled with soldiers; some wounded, and some just going home like themselves. Dusty and Lifeline climbed onboard the plane and sat down on one of the web seats off to the side. Dusty quietly sang the lyrics to "I'll be home for Christmas".

_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can plan on me  
Please have snow, and mistletoe  
And presents on the tree _

_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the lovelight gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas_

Dusty realized he did not have to be home only in his dreams; he was truly going home. He had dreamt so often of going home to her these last few weeks, but now, he did not have to worry about waking up and the dream shattering; this time it was real.

Lifeline hummed along with Dusty. As Lifeline hummed, he could not believe the luck that had been bestowed on him; he was going home. His wife and daughter would be surprised to say the least, and his heart pounded with excitement with each step he walked, knowing it was a step closer to home and to those he loved most.

Both Lifeline and Dusty slept part of the way home; it was snowing in Maryland and then again in Illinois and even in Texas, where both men called home. Snow followed them wherever they went. "Seems like we cannot escape the snow, Dusty," Lifeline smiled as it started to snow even harder while they waited for the jeep to come get them and take them to the housing units. It was way past dark now.

"I wonder what they are doing at home?" Lifeline asked.

Dusty grinned, "If I know Courtney, they are breaking the bank…Christmas shopping." He stood there shivering, placing his hands in his coat pockets and wishing he had not forgotten his gloves in his hurry to pack.

Lifeline pulled his glasses off and cleaned the flakes off them. "Yes, I have a feeling you are right, getting the last minute shopping done," Lifeline grinned as he placed his glasses back on, continuing," But today is Christmas Eve, so they are most likely at Christmas services."

Dusty thought for a moment and looked at his watch. "You're right Lifeline. Look at the time," Dusty commented, seeing the medic look at his watch.

Nodding," We may either beat them home, or be able to surprise them right after they get home," Lifeline summarized.

"It would have been nice to be able to go with them," Dusty softly realized," but at least we are home."

"Yes," Lifeline nodded, placing his gloves in his pocket and removing a handkerchief, pulling his glasses off to clean them once more from the snowflakes that were coming down a bit harder now then moments before.

Both looked toward the jeep, coming in their direction. "I believe that is our ride," Lifeline noted, placing his glasses on again, waving to the driver. Both men walked to the jeep as it slowed down, crunching through the freshly fallen snow. The driver had turned off his headlights to avoid blinding the men in front of him, as he pulled closer.

"You both going to the housing unit?" the driver asked. "State Street?"

"Yes we are, Sir," Dusty answered, his voice shaky. The trooper did not know if it shook more from the cold or from the excitement of only being minutes away from his wife.

"Get in," the driver said, turning his headlights back on. The driver caught a glimmer below the headlights noticing the men's wedding rings. The driver gave them a half smile as the two soldiers climbed in, realizing they were getting a Christmas present many had asked for this season but could not have. Dusty climbed in the front, and Lifeline sat in the back. The driver put the jeep in gear and started down the snowy road. The jeep's headlights shone and illuminated the way as the light snow continued to fall.

"Your wives expecting to see you guys?" the corporal driving asked, having seen the shine of the men's wedding rings in the headlights moments before.

"No, they are not," Lifeline stated, grinning. He still could not believe that he was home, hoping it was not a dream. But if it was, for the weary medic's sake, Lifeline hoped that no one woke him until he was back from seeing his wife and daughter.

"Boy, will they be surprised," the corporal answered.

"Yes, they will. Yes, they will," Dusty grinned.

Turning onto the street they lived on, Lifeline asked the driver to stop. "Could you please stop here?" Lifeline requested.

"Sure thing," he obliged, stopping the jeep.

"Look, there they are," Lifeline told Dusty pointing to the two women walking across the lot after parking the familiar red jeep not far from them.

All they could do was sit there and watch their wives approach. Each focused on the one he loved; it had been months since they saw each other, but now it felt like years. Dusty wiped away a small tear. "Let's go, Lifeline." He could not hold back his excitement anymore. "Thanks Tex," he whispered as he started to get out.

"I am right behind you, Dusty," Lifeline whispered, climbing out and grabbing their bags.

Both men looked at each other for a brief moment, grins on their faces, and then broke into a run across the snow-covered sidewalk to get to their wives.

**A Short While Later......**

Ed walked in the door of their base home, closing it tightly behind him and shaking the snow off his boots and coat. The smell of fresh pine filled his senses. Carla followed him into the living room, carrying Lisa. From a distance, Ed watched his wife intently as he sat his duffle bag down. He quietly walked closer to his daughter and wife, placing a hand on Carla's shoulder and staring at his beautiful sleeping daughter. Carla started to remove Lisa's snowsuit. The little girl's brown eyes opened, staring at her father. A smile broke out on her little face as she recognized her father from the pictures that Carla showed her every day. Ed felt a few tears escape from his eyes as he reached out to pick up his child. She had grown so fast while he had been away. Looking to the hall, he saw the baby gate up; Ed realized his baby girl had learned to crawl.

Carla stood back, sniffing back her tears of joy that she felt. This was the best Christmas gift that she could ever ask for. She watched father and daughter interact, listening to Lisa's small coos and giggles as Ed ran his long fingers across her jaw line and kissed the tip of her nose. Carla smiled, remembering how she had written Ed, telling him that Lisa loved to have the tip of her nose kissed.

Ed looked around at the decorations, seeing all that he had missed this holiday season. His eyes scanning the room, seeing dozens of Christmas cards, most likely from former teammates and friends they had acquired over the years. Her collection of angels was set up about the room; Carla had collected for years. The Nativity that had been his grandmothers was under the tree. Ed just stood in awe of the room and how special this coming home was to him. Christmas in the past was always special, but this year it meant a bit more. He had been given a gift not many got this year.

His eyes went back to beautiful tree with presents under it. The multi-colored lights twinkled in the low lighting of the living room. He recognized many of the decorations on the tree; there were a few new ones. The Angel was on the top of the tree that his mother-in-law had given them when they had first married. Walking with his daughter, holding her close, Ed reached out to touch the tree. The soft needles brushed his fingertips. Turning around to look at Carla, who was wiping a few tears away, he knew that she was saving this moment in her memory. "Carla, where did you get the tree? It is beautiful," he softly asked, walking over to take a seat on their sofa.

"Bill Hardy gave Courtney and I each a tree. He did not want us to go with out. Neither of us had been in the mood to do much decorating. He would have no part of us being humbugs," she softly replied, giving him a tiny smile. As Carla started to walk towards her husband, she revealed, "I am so glad he did."

"I am too," Ed whispered, seeing his daughter again asleep. "I will have to thank him for the tree and helping make this holiday easier and brighter for you since I..." Ed let the sentence die as Carla leaned over and kissed him.

"You are home now, and that is all that matters," she whispered, taking their daughter from him to put her to bed.

"Yes I am," Ed told her, watching her walk down the hall to Lisa's room. Ed reached over and turned off the lamp next to him on the end table, leaving just the glow of the Christmas tree lights to softly fill the room.

Within moments, Carla returned and asked, "Ed, how did you get home?"

Before saying anything, Ed held his hand out as she walked closer; Carla reached out with hers. Grasping her hand, Ed pulled his wife gently down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her, as she leaned against his chest. Finally he spoke, "Call it a Christmas miracle."

"I do, but even miracles have a beginning," she whispered as she leaned on his chest hearing his heart beat and feeling his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Yes they do," Ed nodded speaking softly, starting to stroke her long hair with his right hand. "Our lieutenant was given four passes at the last minute and made us draw straws. I drew a lucky straw. We came home on a transport plane with wounded and those getting to come home."

"I am so glad you did," Carla answered, wrapping her arms tighter around him, asking, "How long Ed?"

"A day and a half, Carla," Ed informed her, softly wishing he had more time.

"Oh ..." Carla quietly replied, hearing the timeframe, before continuing, "I could not ask for anything else the Christmas."

"Me too," Ed said, gently tilting her head up to him with his fingertips and looking into her rich brown eyes. His eyes were full of love for her, and hers showed the same. He kissed her passionately. As Ed kissed Carla, the clock started to strike midnight. It was now Christmas Day.

Finishing the kiss, Ed whispered," Merry Christmas, Carla."

"Merry Christmas, Ed," Carla whispered, as she kissed him again.

Top of Form 3

Bottom of Form 3


End file.
